revelion en las noches
by Drake99999
Summary: los arrancar se cansaron de la explotacion de Aizen y van a vengarse


**Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador**

_Pensamiento_

Grito

(Comentario)

**Rebelión en las noches**

Era un día normal en las noches excepto por que todos los Espadas y algunas fracciones estaban reunidos en una sala en el castillo discutiendo

Esto tiene que parar, ya no podemos mas _ dijo Grimmjow a todos los que estaban ahí _ ese maldito de Aizen ya nos tiene hartos

Estoy de acuerdo nos hace trabajar sin parar, no nos paga y se acaba casi toda el agua que necesito para mi casco en sus baños de aromaterapia Aaroniero

Además el desgraciado apenas nos deja las sobras de la comida y necesito alimentarme mucho _ dijo Yammy

Y no me deja hacer mis experimentos y disecciones por que siempre quiere que trabaje en tintes, cremas y demás cosas para metro sexuales _ dijo Szayel _ y ni siquiera me deja usar alguna después _ ese ultimo comentario hizo que todos lo vean y se alejaran un poco

Sin mencionar que luego usa mi sala de meditación para hacer yoga dejándome fuera _ dijo Zommari

¿Eso les parece malo? Mírenme a mí, me quito mi trono, me hace trabajar como loco a pesar de ser viejo, me pone en segundo puesto y se ocupa mas en comprar sus productos de belleza que en mis medicinas _ dijo Barragan y asintieron sus fracciones

Usa a Tesla como un muñeco de trapo a Tesla _ dijo Nnoitra haciendo que Tesla lo vea como admirándolo _ y yo soy el único que puede _dijo Nnoitra y Tesla se fue a un rincón con una nube negra en su cabeza y los demás viéndolo con lastima

Me hace usar esta ropa que deja poco a la imaginación afirmando que eso motiva a todos a trabajar _ dijo Harribel mientras Grimmjow y Nnoitra la veían babeándose (en eso no se equivoco mucho Aizen)

Tiene mucha razón Harribel-sama _ dijeron sus fracciones

Además de que no le importo que el malo de Nnoitra tratara de matarme _ dijo nell que también estaba hay en su forma de niña y empezó a llorar

Y LO PEOR ES QUE EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO NOS DA TANTO TRABAJO QUE NO ME DEJA NI DORMIR _ grito Stark muy enojado y con los ojos con ojeras y con los ojos rojos de no dormir

¿Y a este que le pasa? _ pregunto Grimmjow a Lilinette

Es que desde que no duerme bien esta así

No deben ponerse así somos Espadas al servicio de Aizen-sama _ dijo Ulquiorra

Habla el perro faldero _ dijo Grimmjow

No me importan tus comentarios, ahora me voy Aizen- sama me pidió que lo fuera a ver _ dijo y se fue con Aizen

En la sala con el trono donde estaba Aizen sentado y Tousen y Gin a los lados llego Ulquiorra enfrente de Aizen

¿Para que quería verme Aizen-sama?

Es que quería reasignarte del cuidado de la humana, me parece que te estas apegando muy a ella y necesito que me seas completamente leal y no tengas distracciones

_¿Será que anoche hicimos mucho ruido?_ _ pensó Ulquiorra _ pero Aizen-sama yo… _ dijo pero no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpió Aizen

Nada de peros mis órdenes son absolutas

Si Aizen-sama _ dijo Ulquiorra y volvió a la sala donde todos estaban discutiendo aun y abrió la puerta fuertemente _ hay que encargarse del metro sexual _ dijo y dejo a todos sorprendidos

¿Por que el reciente cambio? _ pregunto Grimmjow _ ¿tendrá que ver con los ruidos que escuche anoche en la habitación de la humana? _ dijo Grimmjow con un tono burlón dejando a todos boquiabiertos

_Rayos si hicimos mucho ruido _– pensó Ulquiorra sonrojado _ eso no importa lo importante es deshacerse de el _ dijo cambiando de tema

Valla haciendo planes contra Aizen-sama _ se escucho y todos voltearon y Gin estaba en la puerta dejando a todos con la sangre helada

No, no, no esto es… _ dijo Nnoitra en forma pensativa _ una reunión para deshacerse de una rata a la que llamamos Aizen _ dijo y todos tuvieron una caída estilo anime y a gin le creció una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

Enserio por que si lo que querían era deshacerse de Aizen yo tenia una idea _ dijo con su típica sonrisa e indicando con un dedo que se acercaran

Entonces todos se reunieron para escuchar el plan, luego de un rato Aizen estaba en su trono de siempre junto a Tousen hasta que de repente llegaron unos policías de quien sabe donde (es un fic loco)

¿Es usted Aizen? _ pregunto un policía

Si ¿por que? _ pregunta Aizen confuso

Queda arrestado bajo cargos de explotación infantil y maltrato de personal _ dijo el policía y entonces aparecen todos

Si es verdad, ese hombre malo nos obliga a trabajar a mi y mi hermana nell _ que estaba junto a ella _ sin siquiera pagarnos o un descanso _ dijo Lilinette con lagrimas fingidas

Además de que nos explota haciéndonos trabajar sin descanso _ dijo Grimmjow dramáticamente

No esperen esto se los puedo explicar _ dijo Aizen con una sonrisa forzada y unas gotas de sudor _ Ulquiorra les podrá decir que tan bueno soy _ dijo mas calmado e indicando al mencionado

Además de todo eso tampoco nos de ja tener vidas personales _ dijo fríamente como siempre y dejando impactado a Aizen

Uy si en verdad es muy malo con todos nosotros _ dijo Gin acusadoramente

GIN _ grito al mencionado _ Tousen ayúdame con esto

¿Usted también trabaja para el? _ pregunto el policía

Si

Además también contrata invidentes, le esperan un buen tiempo en prisión _ dijo lo esposo y se lo empezaron a llevar

ME VENGARE POR ESTO _ grito Aizen mientras se lo llevaban

Esperen no se lleven a Aizen-sama

Por cierto encontramos a estos hombres en el camino que dijeron que los trajéramos aquí _ dijo un policía y aparecen Komamura y Hisagi

Capitán Tousen _ dijo Hisagi _ cuanto me alegra verlo

¿Qué hacen aquí?

Es que vimos en el mundo humano que hay una operación de rayos láser hacer que veas y que pagamos para que vuelvas

¿En serio? _ pregunto sorprendido _ bueno cuídese explotador por lo único que estaba con usted es por que me dijo que podría ver, adiós

Así ya todos les fue mejor ya no trabajaban todos podían hacer lo que querían Stark dormir, Szayel hacer sus disecciones, Ulquiorra "cuidar" a Inoue, Tousen y gin volvieron a la sociedad de almas, etc. Mientras que en el tribunal se estaba realizando el juicio de Aizen y el llevaba ropa naranja de preso

Señoría esto es un mal entendido, todos esas personas trabajaban para mi bajo una condición digna de trabajo _ dijo Aizen definiéndose

Pues según estos documentos que nos llegaron de una tal sociedad de almas usted tiene cargos de asesinato múltiple, intento de asesinato, daño a la propiedad pública, extorsión, deudas por múltiples artículos de belleza _ y así continúo el juez enumerando los delitos

_¿Por que siendo una persona tan bella me pasa esto?_

**Bien espero que les haya gustado estuvo algo loco ¿no? Valla los años que pasara Aizen en prision**


End file.
